The Corner Park
by Ginger 'n Spice
Summary: Nancy couldn't wait for the half day at school or be over. Then she could go to Corner Park and eat her lunch there. On her favorite bench. That is now occupied by an emo girl who seems to be very familiar. And then she realizes why when she sees the girl's cousin. Now a multichap! Cahpter two: Matt Solan.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys! Cookies for anyone reading the Authors Note! Okay, so if you haven't noticed, I haven't been writing on Fanfiction lately. Here's why: I had a really homework-y and test-y end of the chocolate year, and my school goes very late into the summer (I get out around July, and go back in the Middle of August). After school, I went to sleep-away camp, and I met a girl there. The girl went to CTY (Center For Talented Youth) during the first part of the summer, because it turns out, it's a camp. At the camp we went to together we bonded over books. I'm being serious. So anyway, she went to CTY for writing, and one day I told her a story, and she was like. "Can you write something for me?" And I was all like, "Okay..." So I wrote her a story idea I had and we became the "writing group". Or that's what I call it. Anyway, we live in separate states, so we email each other, and she reminded me to start writing again. Now here's why I like writing on Fanfiction, it's Anonymous. I love having nobody be like, "Oh, I know you from school!" Because I'm kinda embarrassed about sharing my writing with people at school because then they start judging me, but you guys don't know who I am, so you can't gossip about me at school. Anyway, I've blabbered enough. I'd be surprised if anyone is still **__**reading this. Cheerios! R&R!**_

She let out a groan of frustration. Her fingers tapped repeatedly on her desk. For some reason, half-days at her high school felt longer than full days. Maybe it was the anticipation of the day, or maybe it was that they got out at twelve fourty-five, or normal school days, they had lunch at eleven-thirty. Nancy had been hungry for the past hour. Fifteen minutes from now, Nancy was going to be out of school. She was going to sit on her favorite bench at Corner Park, and eat her lunch. For now, though, Nancy was stuck sitting at her desk trying to solve an algebra problem by using the greatest common denominator times the least common denominator. A useless skill she would never use in life.

Nancy looked around the classroom, her frizzy hair swooping down into her eyes during the process. Nancy tucked the bang behind her ear, and continued to look around.

Jared was texting, his phone hidden in his desk, out of sight of the teacher.

Miley was whisper-flirting with Carlos, the person who sat on her right.

Carlos was whisper-flirting back to Miley.

Steve was staring at Tilly, drooling while doing so.

Tilly was applying makeup, blush right now to be exact.

Joe was doodling in his textbook, while talking to Adam.

Adam was talking to Joe, while looking at Joe's doodles.

Hattie had a faraway look in her eyes. Daydreaming, Nancy assumed.

By the time Nancy had observed all this, there were only five more minutes left. Ms. Brownspop must've noticed this to because she said, "I have papers to grade, you have to pack up. Go pack up or whatever. Just, get out."

Nancy didn't need someone to tell her that twice. She grabbed her textbook, raced to the door, grabbed the handle, swung it open, and made a mad dash.

* * *

Nancy arrived at Corner Park, her backpack swung over her shoulder, and frizzy red hair pulled back in a messy ponytail. Hey! A girl had taken her favorite bench. Worse, the girl looked emo or goth or some thing like that. Nancy sneered in disgusted, but still walked over and sat on the other side of the bench. The girl- emo, Nancy had decided- looked at her, frowned and rolled her eyes. She muttered something about mortals, Nancy couldn't quite hear her.

"What's your problem?" Nancy challenged her.

Then Nancy took a look at her, finally taking in her almost unrealistic appearance. That made her regret challenging the emo girl. The girl had spikey black hair, choppy, like she'd cut it herself. She probably did. Nancy then looked into her eyes, a weird bright blue, flashing with lightning and strength. Nancy gulped. By the look in her eyes, it looked like she was fierce enough to snap back at anybody. And Nancy was right. When she responded to Nancy, her voice was clear, showing calmness, and no weakness. Anyway we're getting off track.

"What's my problem? Nothing. I was just waiting here for my cousins when you showed up." She said in disgust.

"Whatever," Nancy mumbled under her breath.

Wait- Nancy thought. She looked at the girl again. Something about her seemed familiar. Her eyes? No. Her style? Probably not. Clothes? Well, clothes don't matter. Her hair? Yes. The way the hair looked like it was against the gravitational force reminded her of something. She couldn't remember exactly what. Whatever was it seems like a fuzzy memory to Nancy. Wait, Nancy thought maybe she did know. It was that kid in middle school- sixth grade- what was his name? Oh yeah... Percy Jackson.

And as if on cue, guess who arrived the one and only Percy Jackson arrived, catching his breath.

"Sorry, Thals. I got held back at Goode. Hey, where's Death Breath? Isn't he supposed to be here?" He said, looking around. Then he caught sight of Nancy.

Nancy only had one thing to say: He'd gotten a lot hotter since sixth grade.

"Nancy Bobfit?" He asked.

Nancy felt like such an idiot. Why did she bully Percy Jackson? Remind her again why.

"Well... You've changed a lot since middle school." Nancy said, her head hanging down.

"Thanks." He said, scratching the back of his neck.

That was the story of how Nancy came to love her favorite bench even more. All in Corner Park.

**_Okay guys, here's the deal: if I get 20 followers AND 20 favorites, I'll start writing another chapter. You can decide if it's Paul, or Matt Slogan, or people at Yancy or Goode (OCs). If I do one about Percy friends at Goode, their going to have to be OCs. I promise I won't make any demigod OC though._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey guys! I'm updating early. _****_You guys also said I should do Matt Sloan next (and thanks to the guest who said it was Sloan, not Slogan). Anyway, my dear friend who is very talented and very awesome, She read the story, and, even better news, my parents might be renting a house near where she lives for the first week of summer vacation 2014. Another thing to say is: I might do another one with Nancy, but set in a different universe, so the first chapter never happened. Why is the story called Corner Park? Well, I was at Corner Bakery earlier that day, so yeah... Um... I got the feels from an Instagram post. The Instagram post was something like "What if The _Blood of Olympus_ ends with Percy finding out 'Percy, there is NO Camp Half-Blood, what are you talking about?'" Like, The Hunger Games? What I said: What if the whole series is a daydream by Percy to cope with the harsh reality of having an abusive, mostly drunk stepfather named Gabe? Or by the class nerd, Annabeth, who longed for a friend? Or by Thalia to cope with her best friend named Luke dying? *and then I started to cry, curled up in a lonely corner* HOUSE OF HADES RANT: In my opinion, my hopes for _The House of Hades_ were to high. I like _The Mark of Athena_ better. Tartrus seemed pretty eh to me. It was like to easy for Percy and Annabeth. It was just like, Bob, you can lead the way! I liked the fire water scene, though. And the _areai. _Also, I CALLED IT!__ Percy could control things with water in them even if they weren't water directly. Annabeth was scarred because she knew Percy could control blood (for those of you who don't know, blood is 70% water), thus leading Percy being able to control bodies. I can thank Katara from_ Avatar: The Last Airbender _for that wonderful theory!_ HOUSE OF HADES _SPOLER RANT FINISHED!__Yay! Pretty long A/N. See you soon! R&R! Constructive Criticism is welcome. Now for Matt Sloan:_**

Matt sat in the chair, and tried to lounge and relax. He looked around. People bustled around, hurriedly trying to get to their jobs, scrambling into the elevators. After all, who wanted to climb one hundred and two flights of stairs? Not Matt. He would never have to be here if he didn't blow all of his parents money. Instead, he could be in a house, not worrying about money or food or needs, and not even have to have a job. Unfortunately, when Matt reached high school, the age were you can legally drop out, he did. Meanwhile, his parents were in at there house in Paris for the year and had no idea. He spent the year partying and draining away his parents money through his bank account. He told himself they would remake the money. His father earned thousands everyday. On the flight back home, the plane crashed. His parents died. Matt mourned by partying and trying to forget it ever happened by getting drunk everyday. Again, he wasted all their money. But now it was his money he was wasting, not theirs. He blew it. Now he was ninteen, out of the help of any child care system. He had to get a job. So, here he was, waiting in the Empire State building for noon, when his job interview would start. A girl walked into the building. Not a girl, a teenage girl **(A/N: Or so he thought. Silly mortals...)** who looked around fifteen. She had spikey hair, and a punk rock kind of look. She wore one of those expensive shirts the people sell you at concerts, saying you can only get them there. In bold green letters, it read: **GReEn dAy. **She wore a leather jacket and silver chains. Like, real silver. Matt was glad to know he wasn't the only one who wasted money as a teenager. Something was off about her though. Her posture was to straight, her clothes to expensive, her expression to proud, and she had a sort of glow. It was hard to explain. Her face held thin lips, a normal nose, and electric blue eyes. Matt could see lightning flashing through them and sparks catching on. It was amazing. All of the sudden, her head swung around. She faced him. Her eyes drilled holes in his. She took a large step closer to him. Her face was only a foot away from Matt's. Matt could feel the warmth of her breath. Her eyes flashed with lightning, with anger towards Matt. Her teeth now looked close to fangs. And Matt saw what made her so peculiar. A silver tiara was on her head. It wasn't tall, but it went the whole length of her head, like a head band. But it wasn't the kind the toddlers wore with little plastic fake jewels, with fake plastic rubies the size of your hand. It was real silver. On the top of it, there was a moon. Made out of real gold. Sapphires were next to the gold moon. Stars, Matt guessed. How was that not stolen. She was just a little girl, in New York, were smugglers and pick-pocketers at every turn. Matt remembered how he didn't see at first. And Matt realized this "little girl" from his thoughts was about to murder him.

"Why were you looking at me?" She breathed. Matt was terrified. Play safe, he told himself, compliment her.

"'Cause I thought you were pretty cute lookin'," Matt said, putting on his best gang-style look and trying to act cool.

"Oh? Really?!" She said smiling. _Yes,_ Matt though _I gotta cute girl who's rich and I got outta a fight. Two for one!_

"Really." Matt said, bowing his head, putting on his best smile. Her smile quickly faded. She frowned, and the frown turned into a smile again. The smile was to happy. So was the one before. She was faking it. An evil smile replaced her previous one.

"Don't play me, you idiot. I'm not dumb, ya' know!" She said. And he was back to being doomed. A hand went whizzing towards Matt. For a second, he was black. Then he saw blurry colors again. His face hurt. Matt felt like crawing up into a ball, and crying. He forced himself to craw up. Matt blinked a few times before he could see straight again.

"Thailia, just go with me to see Annabeth. I'm sure Matt, no matter how evil he is, doesn't need more beating up."

"But Percy... he flirted with me, and bullied you in seventh grade. Plus, Annabeth'll just give me a boring architecture speech."

"Somethings in the past need to be let go. He flirted with you 'cause your pretty. Please."

"Fine. Let's go see Percy's girlfriend. Whatever." She rolled her eyes.

"You get the key. I'll stay here." Thailia- Matt thought her name was now- walked away.

Matt got a closer look at Percy Jackson. He'd gotten, well, hotter. He had a body build, fit and athletic, but not to much, sorta like the lean type. His eyes were caring but powerful. And his hair still wasn't brushed.

"Sorry about my cousin. She doesn't date. And the guards here are scared of her."

Percy Jackson offered a hand, and Matt took it.

"Thanks," He said.

Percy Jackson smiled at him.

Matt opened up his clutched hand to find a bill. A one hundred dollar bill. How did Percy Jackson, of all peole, know he was struggling. Matt looked at his watch. It was noon. Time to rebuild his life.


End file.
